a Secret I NEVER knew!
by jeff.hardy.fan.16
Summary: Jeff's life is going no where! his house burnt down, his girlfriend left him and he got fired.Jeff thinks there is nothing good in his life anymore but one thing changes that. M for later scenes.
1. Recognizing myself

_A/N: Review PLEASE!!! And p.s Some of the time lines will be off when event's happen!!_

**A Secret I NEVER knew!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing you recognize! They All belong to themselves and WWE. I only own the plot and OC's!!**

Jeff's POV.

"Man come on you haven't moved from your room in two days!" Matt said to me.

"Mmmm" I mumbled.

"Come on Jeff talk to me, Bro" Matt said.

"My life is so messed up! Beth left, I got fired for the WWE and I lost my house and my dog! Why is all this happening to me! Why can't my life go back to the way it was when I was sixteen and nothing mattered to me?!" I said.

"Life can't go back it can only go forward, so what are you gonna do to make you life go forward again?" He asked.

"…I'm gonna go have a smoke" I said.

Matt just chuckled.

**Outside on Matt's Deck.**

How could I let my life get this bad? I loved Beth and I ruined my relationship with her! And I got fired from my dream job! I thought to myself.

**SNAP!**

My head snapped up from where I was staring at the ground. I looked around to see what made the noise. I glanced or to the woods that lead over to my pile of ashes. At first I saw nothing but then I saw a pair of eyes staring back at me. The eyes I was staring at looked very familiar. Then it all clicked in. Toughs were my eyes!

_So that's the first chapter. Tell me what u think!!!_

_Gina_

_xxxooo_


	2. Meeting the savior

_A/N: REVIEW PLZZZZ!!!!!!!!!_

**A Secret I NEVER knew!**

**Jeff's POV**

The thing I was staring at started to walk forward as it emerged from the trees I realized that it was a tiger cub. It was walking to me. It looked friendly enough.

By the time it was half way to the deck I was putting my smoke out and starting to slowly get up.

The strange thing was that there was no mother. I had seen and heard nothing of another animal. I had no idea how this tiger cub got here or why it was about a foot from me now but something just felt right about this, like this was a sign for good things to come.

The cub was right at the edge of the deck now. I stepped forward, I was expecting it to run away but all it did was sit down and look up at me with those big green familiar eyes.

I had now taken five steps towards it and it hadn't budged. I was right at the edge of the deck now and within touching distance, so I slowly bent down and reached my hand out when it suddenly put its two front paws up on the deck. I jumped back quickly not expecting it to get any closer then it was sitting on the ground. As I looked at it I noticed two things: 1. It was a girl 2. It looked like it wanted me to touch it.

So I reached out again, as soon as my hand touched her soft fur she started to purr and actually leaned into my touch like a normal domestic house cat.

"Hey, pretty girl. What are you doing hear in a place like this?" I crooned to her.

Just as soon as I finished saying it she jumped all the way up on the deck and walked toward my feet, I was a little surprised when she started rubbing up against me like she was a pet.

Then she started to walk away from me but stopped in-between the patio chairs and the BBQ. Then she did the most unreal thing, she started to get bigger and bigger then all or the sudden there was a human girl standing in front of me with orange hair, a black and orange tie-die shirt and black paints.

"Jeffrey, we needs your help"

_So that was chapter two. Tell me what you think. Do u like it? Do u hate it? Do u want me to stop writing it? So plzz leave me you info!_


	3. You are one of us

**So I guess I kinda left the last chapter on a cliff hanger?! Lol **

**So Enjoy!**

**A Secret I NEVER knew.**

**Jeff's POV.**

"wwwh-howw-w-huh?" was all I could manage to say at the moment.

All I could think was that there was a girl standing in front of me that could change into a tiger. The first thing I felt was scared but then all of a sudden I just felt calm, like this was meant to be. And I thought my mind was blown when I used drugs but that was nothing compared to what this felt like.

"Jeffrey I know this seems very strange but I need you to come with me so I can explain."

"Why should I go with a strange person…or..or…thing that can change into a tiger, let her lead me deep into the woods?" I asked.

"Huh. Fine I'll explain here but I have to be quick and you may want to sit down." She said.

"Okay?" I question.

I sat down like she had requested and she sat across from me.

"My name is Alex. Many people call me and my kind a lot of different things. Morphers, Shape-shifters, Animaguses, Freaks," She frowned when she said the last one.

"They all mean the same thing though: You can change your form. Most of the time if you're a shifter then it's passed down from generation to generation." She told me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious Jeffrey?! You are one of us!" she said like it was the most normal thing ever.

"No I-I can't be!" I said.

"Jeffrey! Come on its simple! How do you explain your eyes? they are exactly the same as mine, what about the fact that you aren't afraid of heights, like a cat. Or that you seem to take the hardest falls when you wrestle and you haven't died, almost like you have nine lives! Like a cat!" She explained.

"Wow. I guess I have never looked at it like that." I said just realizing how right she was.

"Now that you have realized the obvious! We need your help. We need you to pick up where your mother left off-"

"Wait where my mother left off? She was one to?" I interrupted.

"Yes Jeffrey, Ruby Hardy was one to," Alex told me.

"And what about Matt and my Dad?" I asked her.

"Your Father was never a shifter, and it seems to have skipped your brother's generation" she answered.

"Okay. Well what do I have to do to help?" I asked.

"Well first we must work on getting you into tiger form" she told me.

"Okay so how do I do it?" I said.

"Its not as easy as you think, it takes concentration, time and practice." Alex told me.

"Okay. But you will help me right?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course. Meet me out here every night at 5:00. Okay?"

"Okay." I answered.

"I must go now. Farewell Jeffrey. Dream well."

**Sooo…chapter 3. What do u think? Review please!**


	4. Phone!

**So chapter 4! Enjoy!!!!**

**A Secret I NEVER knew!**

**Jeff's POV.**

"Jeff! Phone!" Matt yelled to me out on the deck.

"Kay!"

I walked inside, still thinking about what just happened. It seems so unreal, I knew I was different but I never knew I was _this_ different!

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Jeff its Beth. I really need to talk to you about what happened!" she said.

"Ok. When and where?" I said a little too eager.

"Umm… how about 3:30 at the coffee shop in town, you know the one where we had our first date?" she said.

"Ok. Ill meet you there. I-I-I miss you Beth" I said.

"Bye Jeff" was all she said then the line went dead.

I hung up the phone and put it on the charger, just as I was about to go up the stairs to my room I looked at the clock 3:00 I had just enough time to shower.

"Hey Jeff, how did the talk with Beth go?" matt yelled up to me well I was getting ready to get in the shower.

"We are going to meet at a coffee shop in town!" I yelled back. As I started the water so it would warm up.

"Your going to have a Shower right?" he asked.

"No matt I'm running the shower just to put up the water bill!" I laughed.

"Well…Take a shower cause you stink!" he laughed back.

"Shut up!" I chuckled.

**Chapter 4! Tell me what you think!!!!! Sorry its so short!**


	5. At the Coffee shop

**Chapter 5! Sorry it has taken me forever to update, I was away camping and this chapter was a bit harder for me to write for some reason and then school started and all that jazz. So here is the long awaited chapter!!!**

**A Secret I NEVER knew!**

**Matt's POV.**

It was so good to see Jeff looking excited that he may have a chance to fix things with Beth, compared to the depressed look in his eyes before. I really hoped Jeff and Beth worked out all their problems. Beth was the only thing that kept Jeff going and when she left he completely crumbled. I just really hoped she forgave him so he could be happy and himself again.

**Jeff's POV.**

As I stood in the shower thinking about all the things Beth might want to talk to me about I realized that she was the one. Beth was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but then reality hit me and I remembered that she had left me.

I quickly jumped out of the shower and threw on a wife beater, a pair of bleached out jeans and pulled my purple/blue hair up into a ponytail.

I was rushing down the stairs, grabbing my car keys and was out the door before Matt could even say good luck.

**At the coffee shop.**

As I stood in the entrance to the coffee shop I was wondering why Beth wanted to meet here. Of all places, why here?

I walked in and over to a table to wait for Beth to arrive. Then I realized that the table I had picked had been the same one Beth and I had sat at on our first date.

**Flashback**

We had just pulled into the coffee shop's parking lot, we were still talking about the movie we had just seen.

I got out of my car and quickly went around and opened her door, she smiled up at me and muttered thanks.

We walked inside and sat at a random table. As I sat across from her looking into her big beautiful eyes I got a very sudden urge to lean over and kiss her passionately but I ignored it not wanting to scare her away.

Just then she dropped her head and blushed. I smiled and took her hand so she would look up at me again.

We sat there for quite a wile just staring into each other's eyes and talking about our childhood's, and before I knew it I was pulling into her drive way.

I got out of my car and again, I quickly went around to open her door.

I walked her up to her porch holding her hand. I stopped at the door and let go of her warm smooth hand.

"I had the time of my life tonight Jeff, thanks," she said.

"I had lots of fun too, Beth, I said slowly so my accent seeped into every word, knowing perfectly well that she loved every moment of it.

I slowly leaned down and kissed her with all that built up passion and boy did the sparks fly. After a bit of exploring each others mouths I pulled away reluctantly.

"Maybe we could go out again?" she asked.

"You got my cell phone number darlin' don't be afraid to call, even if I'm on the road," I told her.

She smiled that big beautiful smile and then she was gone.

**End of Flashback.**

As I came out of my daze I heard the door open and then close. I looked around and I saw her. She still looked as beautiful as ever and if she had been smiling that big gorgeous smile of hers, I swear I would have drooled.

"Hi Jeff," she said when she had gotten close enough.

"Hey Beth," I said as she sat down.

As she was about to say something I quickly jumped in and said "Beth, I was so stupid! I don't know what I was doing using again! Beth I'm so sorry and I need you in my life, you are what keep's me going."

**Beth's POV.**

As I sat there across from Jeff listening to what he was saying I knew that he was telling the truth. As I looked up into his eyes it shocked me to see all the sadness that was in them. I was so used to seeing the happiness they used to hold.

The truth was I had wanted to say almost the same thing as Jeff. I just wasn't sure how to tell him I needed him and that I was sorry that I overreacted.

"Jeff I have to tell you something and I know it might scare you off but I have to tell you. I-I-I'm in love with you."

There I had said it. I dropped my head so my brown hair acted as a curtain between me and him.

**Jeff's POV.**

Wow. Beth just told me she loved me; it's like a dream come true!

I hooked my thumb under her chin and pulled her head up to look at me.

"Nothing will scare me off because I'm in love with you too."

Then I leaned over and kissed her. It seemed like my life was slowly starting to get better!

**So that was chapter 5! What do you think???**


	6. I know what you need

**IS ANYONE STILL READING THIS??!!!! I know its been like FOREVER since I last updated this but if you would plz leave a review for me that would make my day!!!**

**A Secret I NEVER Knew!**

Matts POV

Holy Shit it was 4:30 in the morning and Jeff still wasn't home, I hope that meant things where going good with Beth!

I don't know why but tonight I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning in my bed. So I had come down stairs to get a glass of water.

I had got my water and I was just leaning against the island in the middle of my kitchen. I started off thing about Jeff and Beth then somehow it morphed into me thinking about what it would be like to have another girlfriend in my life. At first I thought it might be to early then I sort of talked myself into it.

Jeff's POV

I could barley believe it. I was at Beth's house and we where snuggled up on her couch watching Lost Boys: The tribe.

This night could not get any better. My life seemed to be getting back on track and starting to make since again!

"Mmm, Jeff you know what time it is?" Beth asked me in a sleepy voice.

I glanced over my shoulder to see into the kitchen where the microwave had the time on it.

"Holy shit its 4:36, I got to go babe" I said.

"ok Hun, ill see you tomorrow" she told me.

"You bet." I said.

She leaned around and started kissing me. I don't think ill ever get over the feeling pf butterfly's in my stomach!

"Bye" I said.

I got up and let myself out of the house. I was super happy when I got back to Matt's house, and was surprised when I came in the door and he was up.

"Hey, your home just a little late" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, me and Beth are really starting to work things out" I told him.

"Good for you guys, I'm really happy for you Jeff." Matt said.

"So what are you doing ups so late, or should I say early?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep." He told me.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm gunna head up to bed. Ill see you in the morning. Night" I said.

"See yeah in the morning"

**The next day.**

"Jeff wake up. Jeff get up. Jeff!"

"Mmm, what do you want."

"Phone." Matt handed me the telephone.

"Hello?" I said groggily into the phone.

"Someone's not a wake" then I heard her beautiful laugh and I was suddenly awake.

"Yeah I had a pretty late night with a very special girl" I said.

"Oh, I see, would you be willing to have another special night with that girl."

"How about ill come see u around noon?" I asked

"Jeff. It is 1:30." She laughed.

"Shit, ok well how about I shower then come over and we will hang out." I said.

"Sure ill be hear waiting" she said.

"Ok ill see you soon. Bye" I said

"Bye"

I rolled myself out of bed and walked into my bathroom.

By the time I was out of the shower it was 2:00. I went downstairs, there was a note on the island.

_Jeff, hanging out with Shannon today_

_Matt._

"All righty then" I said to myself.

I got into my car and drove over to Beth's. When I got there I just walking in without knocking like always, as soon as I was in the door all I seen was brown, then Beth was in my arms crying her eyes out.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked all concerned.

"Mom…d-d-dead" she sobbed.

Just with toughs few words I knew what had happened, Beth's mom had been fighting breast cancer and well lets just say the last time I seen her, she was fighting a losing battle. I defiantly knew how Beth felt so I knew what I need to do. I picked her up bridal style and cared her to the couch, I set her down then went straight to the kitchen and turned on the kettle, I got her favorite tea ready in a mug. I walked into her room and grabbed her dolphin snuggly blanket and put it on her. By then the kettle was ready so I pored the tea and took it over to her.

"T-T-Thanks" she mumbled.

Then I just sat there and rubber her back for her, I knew only she could get over the emotional pain but I could at least do my best to help her be comfortable.

**CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!! Review, Review AND REVIEW!!!**

Xxx/ooo

Jean.


	7. There is a slight chance you might die

_Haven't been getting many reviews :( so REVIEW plllzzz!!!!!! _

Beth's POV

If it hadn't been for Jeff I don't think I would have gotten through the last three days, he didn't say much but him just being there helped me grieve.

We sat there on the couch just cuddled up together with the TV playing CMT.

"Baby, I'm really sorry but I need to go home." Jeff said.

"It's ok, go. Go home, shower and sleep in your own bed for a couple nights ill be ok." I tried to assure him.

"You know you can call me whenever! No matter how late or early ill be hear when you need me." He said.

"I promise I will if I need you, now go" I told him.

"Ok, bye" he got up and kissed me then he left.

I could all ready fell the stress from his claming presence not being in the room anymore. Boy this was going to be a long night.

**Jeff's POV**

I really didn't want to leave Beth but I had to meet Alex, I needed to know more about what I was and what my mother was.

When I got back to Matt's he was sitting on the couch with the gang the where all watching the Gray cup, right now Saskatchewan was ahead.

I said Hi to them all, and then I excused my self to go out and have a cigarette on the deck.

When I got out there I looked really hard into the woods but I couldn't see a damn thing.

"Alex?" I whispered.

Ok now I was feeling really stupid, maybe I just dreamed the entire thing. Then I heard a snap come from the woods and I knew it was her.

Then she walked out, just like before she was in tiger form, she jumped up on the deck then just sat down and looked at me.

"What?" I questioned.

Then her eyes flicked to the door and I seen that Shannon was coming.

"Go hide behind the BBQ" I whispered.

I pulled out my smokes and lit up well he came out.

"Hey, How's Beth doing?" he asked.

"So-So I guess, I didn't want to leave her alone tonight but I had to come home. I need a good night sleep, in my own bed." I told him which wasn't completely a lie; I did need a good night of sleep. But it wasn't the only reason I came home.

"I see. I feel like I should go see her but it might feel to awkward." He said.

"Naww man, go see her she will like your company" I told him.

"Yeah I guess. I'm going to go inside and tell the gang, see yeah" then Shannon went inside.

"Alex, you can come out now." I said.

Just like before she was between the BBQ and patio set, then there was a human in the place of the little tiger.

"Hello Jeffery" she said.

"You know you can call me Jeff." I told her.

"Ok, we need to start you training" she said.

"Ok lets get this going, what do I have to do?" I asked.

"First, just imagine your self as a small tiger, you don't want to imagine your self fully grown because that will take to much energy and you will end up probably fainting or puking so keep it simple and small .OK Then put all you might into forcing yourself to believe what your mind is picturing."

I did as she said and I imagined my self as a black and orange small kitten. It was the next part that I found very hard, but after a few seconds of focusing I got a weird feeling, it was like nausea and fatigue mixed with a fever.

"Yes Jeff keep going you almost have it, I can see the magic start to gather around you" Alex coxed.

Then it was just too much, I had to stop. It was just to tiring to continue, and I felt like I was on fire and that I was going to be sick to my stomach.

"Don't worry I didn't get it on my first try ether, I don't know anyone who got it on there first try." Alex said.

"Ok, can we take a short break? I feel like I'm going to puke." I said.

"Of course. And you probably will be sick, I was for the entire night after I first tried." She told me.

"What about my body feeling like its on fire?" I asked.

"Normal, before you go to bed take a super cold shower and if that doesn't help put ice packs in-between your sheet and comforter." She suggested.

"Ok, I'm Ready to try again" I said.

"Ok, Concentrate" She told me.

Again I pictured myself as a black and orange kitten and tried to concentrate all my might and just like before I got the same feelings. Only after what felt like 3 hours of try (it was probably only 15 seconds) I felt my bones tingle and my muscles seemed like pudding. Then when I open my eyes, Alex was a lot bigger then me and everything was 20 times louder.

Alex changed and signaled me to follow her into the trees, I did. Then she ran and I wasn't the normal pace that you would think a tiger would run, no this was like in-human fast speed.

I started to run after her, at first I was slow but then I felt my muscles start to actually stretch out and I was off.

At first I thought id lost her but then I breathed in and I could smell a sent that didn't seem to belong in the forest, I knew it was her.

Then just as I broke through a group of trees I ran right into her full on, id like to say it hurt but I didn't feel a thing.

Alex changed and I realized I had no idea how to change back. I started to freak out but then after a couple seconds I just tried doing the same thing I did to change into tiger form only picture my self as my human self. It worked.

"I see you have mastered how to change back." She said.

"Yeah, why did we stop hear?" I asked.

Then I actually looked around, at first I thought I only seen trees but then when I looked a little harder I could see that there where ruins of some sort in front of me.

"What is this place?" I asked her.

"This is the meeting place; you are hear because you must be judged. If the leaders think you will be a threat then you will be executed on the spot, no worries" She winked at me.

"Gee, thanks for telling me 10 seconds be for I go in." I joked.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, Come forth" I heard a booming voice say.

**So capter 7! What do you think? Vote on the poll on my page!!! REVIEW!**

**Xxx/ooo**

**Jean.**


	8. Broken Reject

_This Chapter has been a LONG time coming! I was inspired to write it now because JEFF IN ON TNA!!! Lol it made me VERY happy :)_

**A Secret I NEVER Knew.  
**Chapter 8:

Jeff's POV

I'm not going to lie I was scared shit-less. As I walked up in front of the jury I noticed that they all had a different smell to them, I wasn't in tiger form but it seemed that the extra ability to smell had stuck with me. The jury smelled ok but when I looked/smelled the one at the end I had to hold my tongue from screaming out in pain, The Jury member on the end had black hair and was wearing a black robe with a white sash just like all the other members but had a way different smell. The smell I got from him was horrid and I had a gut feeling that something was up with him.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, You have been marked since birth, and are the offspring of a shifter and a human. You must be tested to prove you can put your petty human feelings aside and stand as a Shifter. Your first test will be at sunset tomorrow, but until then we must look into your soul and see if you are pure."

The Jury member who was talking stood up from his post and walked towards me. He seemed ok, no bad feelings and no bad smell. I let him put his hand on my shoulder and then he looked straight into my eyes, it felt like her was working his was through the layers of my life. He was learning everything about me and there was no way to stop him.

He let go of me and walked back to the others, He must have given them a sign because he didn't say anything. One of the other members stood and said

"You have passed now I suggest you go and rest because sunset tomorrow there will be no mercy"

And with that I got out of there as fast as I could. When I got back to where me and Alex had entered I looked around and seen that she wasn't there. I stared to panic but then I calmed myself down and relaxed and shifted.

I could tell she was close but not within hearing distance. So I took off towards home know that if she wanted to find me she would just follow the scent.

When I got almost through all the trees where the house was I shifted back and walked into Matt's backyard. I slide the door open and hear that everyone is in the kitchen.

I walk in and my eyes are drawn to Beth who is sitting on the island well Matt is cooking something and Shannon is raiding the fridge.

"Hey Hunnie" She said.

"Hey" I walked over and kissed.

"Where did you go man, I looked outside to tell you Beth was here and you weren't anywhere?" Shannon asked.

"I went for a walk" the lie coming easily to my mind.

"Oh, Matt you almost done I'm starving!" Shannon complained.

"You ask once more and you're going to be a broken reject!" Said Matt.

Shannon put on his pouty face and walked over to the table and sat down. I was about to go help Matt when all of the sudden I became Super tiered, there was no warning at all.

I yawned and said "Man I'm tiered I think I'm gunna head to bed for a bit."

"Ok" Beth said and stood on her tippy toes and kissed me.

I walked up there stairs and was barely able to shed my clothes before I passed out on the bed.

_I know its pretty short but I hope you liked it. Review plz_

_Xxxooo_

_Gina._


End file.
